thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Academy
Siren Academy is an academic institution in Xervia designed to train aspiring Hunters that possess high-caliber abilities. It is a smaller school than the four major academies of Remnant, but stands at a similar level of education. It serves as the primary setting for The Coming Storm. History There was a time long, long ago, when the world of Remnant was simpler than today, and humanity was still at a loss as to how they were supposed to defend themselves from the creatures of Grimm. Mankind of the eastern hemisphere took their first steps to self defense, and began building a prestigious training ground to hone their skills. In its earliest days, Siren was nothing more than a stone warehouse sitting on a hill that survived the Great War, and grew to become a substantial training facility for generations to come. Application Process The process of applying to Siren Academy is relatively easy, in terms of actually working to fill out the paper work, but being accepted is a different story. No legitimate former training at a different combat school is required (ex: Signal Academy), but it is recommended. Step One: Filling out the application. This is by far the easiest part of applying to Siren Academy—filling out a ten page contract. Required information includes: *'Biological information:' The basics. Who were they born as? What's their blood type? How old are they? Do they have any biological disorders? *'Physical Capabilities:' Are there any disabilities or handicaps the Siren staff should be concerned about? This includes anything, ranging from ADHD to Arthritis. Things like fibromyalgia and arthritis are major obstacles to applying; they could mean rejection or placement into a special education program, unless proven that the individual can handle it. *'Citizen Record information:' Did the person contribute to society somehow? Do they have any criminal records? Siren Academy is not tolerant of criminals who have committed serious offenses; they also ask of proof of good deeds and contributions to back it up. False information will mean rejection of the application. *'Masonry History:' Not necessary for unarmed individuals, but it is recommended for everyone else. This requires blueprint schematics of the person's weapon, a list of any requested ammunition, and determination of possible malfunctions. Step Two: Physical Exam. In order to have the application verified, a physical evaluation must take place in front of Siren Academy representatives. They could be anyone from the teachers to the Headmaster himself. Students are asked to showcase their physical attributes as well as their ability to handle weaponry, including shifting between combat forms and adapting to dangerous situations. Failure to do one or the other at any point will result in a decrease of one's score. The efforts of the individual will be tallied into a score on a scale from 1 to 10. A 5.9 or below indicates failure, whereas a 6 or higher means acceptance. Initiation Initiation is the final step to becoming an official student of Siren Academy, and for that matter, an official Team member or leader. Students are gathered at the rocky cliffs two miles outside of the institution, and prepare their arms for battle. Each one must navigate through a series of different challenges, all while fighting against the creatures of Grimm. *Each student will find an important item along their journey, and once they make contact with it, it must be escorted with care to the checkpoint. Otherwise, if it is damaged at any point, they will face a penalty, such as temporary displacement from one's teammate(s). They could be displaced anywhere from a few hundred meters to a whole mile, and forced to renavigate their way back to safety. *There is a checkpoint that all initiation members must reach near the end of their journey; this goal serves the purpose of assuring that the participant in question has survived the process. Otherwise, a search party will be sent out for them to ensure they do not face immanent death. *Once the students have made it past the checkpoint, teamwork abilities will be put to the test in a labyrinth that they must work together to exit from. The labyrinth has a total of six paths, each for one team, in respect to the number of participating members. Each one has a different obstacle between it and the exit, and requires intellect, strength, and endurance to be able to clear it. *Teams will be determined by the item that each student is carrying. In some cases, they will be card suits (hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs), cardinal directions (north, south, east, and west), or the elements (water, earth, fire, and wind). The subjects could be quite possibly anything, and their physical representations could also be any number of things. Point being, the students that collect the four matching objects will be joined as a team for all four years of education at Siren Academy. Education Education is top priority at Siren Academy, to prepare aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses for the outside world and the dangers it holds. As such, there is a large number of classes for attending students to take, all of which are required to some degree. The current classes are as listed below. *Remnant History *Remnant Mythology *Remnant Economics *Science of Dust *Artillery Mechanics *Combat Training *Arithmetics *Precalculus *Calculus *Biology *Chemistry *Studies of Grimm *''Advanced'' Remnant History *''Advanced'' Remnant Economics *''Advanced'' Science of Dust *''Advanced'' Artillery Mechanics *''Advanced'' Combat Training *''Advanced'' Arithmetics *''Advanced'' Calculus *''Advanced'' Biology *''Advanced'' Chemistry School Uniform Students are expected to attend the school day wearing their designated Siren Academy uniforms. The staff is very lenient about enforcing this rule, and will give anyone notably out of uniform a citation and order them to go change, resulting in a penalty reducing one's time to eat, attend class, or take an exam. All students are given at least one spare uniform in the event one is destroyed or in need of repairs. Female Standard: Includes a dark blue asymmetrical blazer with gold trim, a white button-down shirt with either long or short sleeves, a thigh-length pleated blue skirt, a light blue necktie, socks, and shoes. Male Standard: Includes a dark blue asymmetrical blazer with gold trim, a white button-down shirt with either long or short sleeves, a pair of dark blue trousers, a light blue necktie, socks, and shoes. Vests (Optional): Students are given the choice to wear a vest underneath their uniform. The options are a sleeveless dark blue waistcoat, and a blue sweater vest. These clothing options are considered unisex and can be worn by either gender. Additional Clothing: During the colder seasons, students have the option to sport outerwear made of thicker material—a dark blue cardigan with light yellow trim, or a long-sleeved blue sweater with a v-neck. These clothing options are considered unisex and can be worn by either gender. Students are not forbidden from wearing additional accessories or alternative footwear, as the school dresscode is mainly concerned about coverage skin during the appropriate seasons. The Siren Academy faculty does not follow this dresscode—with the exception of the headmaster—as long as their choice of clothing is acceptable according to basic guidelines. However, they are all required to wear a badge pinned to their torso indicating their authority as a professor or otherwise staff member. Staff and Students This is a list of any and all characters that attend or work at Siren Academy in its present time. The allowed number has no limit, save for faculty, who in this case will be either listed as a class professor or possibly a higher-up. Faculty Headmaster: Guadalupe Wolfgang Adv. Artillery Mechanics: Leilani Palila Chemistry: Diantha Fay Remnant History: Gwendolen Angley Students Team STRM *Saige Cristallo *Tara Rhys *Raine Shiba *Macy Anumati Team CRSE *Canaan Vogel *Ringo Alexander *Shark Zabka *Evelyn Scarborough Team ALZN *Alizarin Quartz *Lux Chrome *Zephyr Storge *Novalee Sirus Team SKYE (WIP) *Skye *Karin *Yvonna *Eliphas Team RSAY *Rosetta Garten *Saki Takahiro *Achillea Spiros *Yaara Blume Team MRNG *Maire Leblanc *Ran Miyamoto *Nila Kapoor *Gretel Schwarzwald Alumni *Whinter Vanderburgh *Eden Mayfield *Guadalupe Wolfgang *Leilani Palila Known Incidents The TRPC Occurrence: 27 years prior, Team TRPC was sent on a mission outside the limits of Xervia to handle an active nest of Grimm. Rachel Blythe was killed at the hands of Petrelis Netis who fled both her team and the city altogether as a wanted criminal. Rogue Shooting: 2 years prior, an unknown assailant infiltrated the school armed and opened fire in the cafeteria. Fifty students, walked away with minor injuries, however a police officer was badly injured. The only person declared dead as a result was Professor Mayfield. The culprit was apprehended, but Siren staff were tasked with reorganizing the school security system.